I'll wear your smile for you
by OrdinarilyFreaky
Summary: Edward left Bella to drown in the darkness and Jacob is not available, an unexpected guest arrives what will happen to Bella? Is he a volturi is a vampire at all? The truth resides in these pages.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and the characters of it, Ruko does! Muwahaha! **

**Kidding. (Dx I was writing kissing before realizing it)**

**This is Ruko and Maki, the one person ... I mean, the 2x1 person. . that would = two right?**

**Math sucks. Dx**

* * *

_I breathed shallowly and disappeared behind the layers of the night,_

_I held a certain desire and rigorously trained this heart._

_Trained it to be able to endure,_

_All the things you made me go through._

_But wait! A scar is left!_

_The scar is to emphasize that unattained pain._

_

* * *

_

It's been a month and nothing changed. She was still the broken fragile girl that was left behind by a heartless lover. He who didn't think about her and recklessly took a step forward. Forward but to a land she didn't wish to stomp her foot in, and that was exactly where she was sheltered. The land of horrors and anguish, the land of pain and despair and the land of the lost.

Isabella Swan was the daughter of Chief Charlie Swan whom she lived with since she left her mother in Florida. The blood-related humans lived in Forks, the land of rain and wetness. Bella was never really used to it even though she lived what she might call the best period of her life.

What happened in her life can be projected as simple as this: a seed grows in a rich ground wealthy with provisions and water. Sooner than later, the seed begins to bloom into a beautiful plant, its leg reaches and renders the blue sky. The plant embraces the wind and unknowingly caresses another plant. This other plant is no ordinary plant; it's the one and only black rose. Let's say that our ignorant plant is a white lily and as it touches the leaves of the black rose, the rose falls in the charms of the whiteness of the lily.

Life breaks through them and it's not an easy path, people pass by the two plants: the black rose and the white lily and try to separate the beauty from the simplicity and they –with their strong wills and power- break the link that has been looping the two plants together. Surely they were strong enough to break the link but they weren't as powerful as to root out the two plants. The black rose was grieving and thought that if a barrier existed between it and the white lily, people would actually stop forcing them apart. A barrier that is visible and reassuring to the onlookers but never influencing the two plants.

Let's just say that our white lily didn't know why the barrier was there and why the black rose decided to build it between them.

In the middle of a chilly October day, at Forks high school's cafeteria sat three people with Bella Swan as she stared with glassy sky at the floor: Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Eric Yorkie. They were all talking about something going on in school but Bella wasn't really paying attention. Instead, she shifted her gaze to the table where six precious people used to sit there –well, not exactly human beings but they were people to those who didn't know their secret- and felt her heart thudding with a piercing pain. She held her breath, unable to breathe as a lump accumulated at the top of her throat that made her feel like puking.

"Earth to Bella!" Eric snapped his fingers at her ears to catch her attention.

"Yeah?" she swung her head towards him slowly, trying to avoid any sudden head throb.

"Hey! I thought you were hypnotized or something," he chuckled.

Bella put on a half smile and asked, "What?" with heavy eyelids that reached vertically the middle of her eyes.

"We were thinking of going to the movies in Port Angeles this weekend, wanna come?"

They were by now used to Bella's eccentric behavior and half-hearted answers and didn't bother her apathetic mood anymore.

_She _was_ dumped by the hottest guy ever lived here,_ Jessica thought.

"Um, no," she breathed, "I have something," and swallowed the moss that was making her voice thick.

The Asian guy only nodded and retreated his face to leave his arms resting on the table.

She didn't have something, and she didn't know what she was going to do tonight because by now her father was going bananas because of her behavior: the sulking, mopping and melancholic behavior. Every day was such a dramatic tragedy play to him but the girl couldn't help the pain she felt.

The pain was probably the most soothing in her life in that period, it was the reminder of him and the souvenir he left behind for her and it was the one numbing her to the point she didn't care whether she lived or died. So basically it was her savior as well as her tormenter.

School hours were over and she couldn't believe she was finally free from it. She almost ran to her truck when the last bell rang. Bella fished for her keys in her jeans pocket but couldn't find them, she groaned; she was forced to go back and look for her keys.

She shook her head as she thought about her haste earlier. Why was she taking so long a stride? Technically, she didn't really care why she did that but at least she had something in her mind to keep her from losing it completely to utter pain.

She walked sluggishly to places where she thought she might've dropped her keys but with no prevail. The last place that came to her crowded mind was the biology room. Oh, how she hated that place!

In her mind, that room was haunted by a ghost that loved torturing her to death. It created a false image of him smiling at her tenderly and beautifully just like the way he always did and unfortunately that hateful ghost always won the best of her and left her drained from all life images. She would be left numbed and hurt with a gap so spacious it would be miraculous to stitch it up in a duration of a month.

Bella embraced herself at the doorstop tightly as if to fort herself from the pain that started to shake her whole frame when she reached the lab. Her fists stuttered and breathing was getting harder and harder and it felt as if the void in her chest grew wider than before, if that is even possible.

"You're the one who dropped these keys?" a hoarse voice from inside the room asked her.

The voice wasn't familiar at all. She didn't recognize it as she went through the tones of her friends in her mind and that was in slow process that made her stiff for a while.

Her keys chimed in the hand of the inquisitor. "So, you're the famous Isabella Swan, right?"

* * *

**Ruko: Chapter one is over with! **

**Maki: Yup! **

**Ruko: The idea of it was weird actually!**

**Maki: Whatddya mean?**

**Ruko: I thought about it when I was on the toilet!**

**Maki: And I actually acted the character!**

**That was ...**

**Reviews are wanted, criticism not so much unless you're my beta and that I don't have right now since I just started!**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU! I DO! I DO!**

**(Shut up, Maki!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. *WAILS***

**Ruko: Shuddup Maki, melodramatic lass, *sigh***

**Love you all!**

**(Thank you for the first review!) xoxo **

* * *

_Undisguised with the brutality of truth,_

_I lie unwanted and betrothed, _

_To the demon of anxiety; _

_There I breathe shallowly._

_Take me far away, _

_My pretty face; wearing a strange scrutiny._

_

* * *

_

Somehow the room was darkened by the forecast and the accumulating banks of clouds outside the windows of the biology room; Bella had to squint her eyes to see the foggy shape of a tall boy. His features were unidentifiable because of the dark shades casted on his face.

"Aren't you?" he asked when she didn't answer.

Bella shook her head and then gawked again at him; she had never seen him before.

"Oh," he seemed disappointed but then stretched his hand out to her with her keys in his palm, "you're keys,"

Bella saw a boney white hand cradling her keys, one with long slender fingers and cold skin as it looked to her. She practically snatched the keychain and muttered a thank you because of the strikingly familiar feeling she felt towards him. Especially when the boy stepped closer to her and now that she can see him, he had the same pale white skin, beautiful features and soothing voice. Bella placed an arm over her torso to support herself and breathed slowly.

"Are you okay? I feel weird that I'm the only one talking in a two party situation," he muttered with his husky voice.

Bella shook her head again, unable to maintain herself calm. She backed away until her back touched the wall and she supported herself with it. "Are you…?"

She was about to ask, ask a question she wasn't supposed to ask at all to any creature possible. Vampires did not exist in their world, they just didn't. She just happened to fall in love with one of them and endanger her life because of that lost love.

"Am I what?" he advanced towards her, his arms stretched out ready to help.

"Nothing," she muttered then pushed herself to stand.

"I was told about your bizarre attitude but I never really thought it was true," he chuckled.

Bella nodded, not really following him. "Excuse me," and she started to leave.

The boy stood for a while, taking the whole situation in then he smiled to himself excitedly and jogged to catch up with Bella.

"Aren't you going to ask why I was there?" he asked playfully.

Bella halted suddenly, she was absolutely not expecting something like that. At all. She gazed at him and blinked several times to make sure that he was actually speaking to her and asking her that stupid question. Who would want to know why he was there? That was just not … that was just…

The boy was moving not really realizing that his companion stopped a few feet behind him. Bella stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and slightly parted lips and then a word that wavered between sarcasm and astonishment escaped her, "what?"

He turned his head expecting to find her at his right side but then when he got it, he turned with a silly grin on his handsome face, "I thought you were walking beside me," he shoved his hands in his pants and began to walk backwards then turned and strode to her.

"What what?" he asked when he stood next to her again.

The girl stared but said nothing. Probably thinking that that guy was just mocking her but there was something in him that made her realize that he was what he was showing. So she kept quiet waiting for him to say something.

"Anyway, I came back too because I forgot something super important," he mumbled as he dug his hand into his pocket and took out a skeleton ballpoint pen and continued, "This is my especially custom made pen, mom made it for me. Isn't it cool? It's made of real animal bones," he announced enthusiastically.

Bella goggled her eyes now at him, thinking of the weirdness of the scene, what was he? An alien? Her mouth fell open for a while and the boy looked sideways to make sure no one was seeing how Bella was acting weird then pushed her chin up to close her mouth. "No wonder people find you weird," he shook his head disapprovingly.

"What did you just…?" she didn't know what to say or rather how to ask. She can't just say, wow your mom made a pen made out of bones?

The pen looked outlandish, it was a simple ballpoint pen with its normal plastic container but on that plastic body was an eccentric skeleton of something that didn't appear to be anything living, it was just white sticks and a body that looked like the shape of a small bird; the bones were really thin and small.

"Since we both found our lost items, let's…," he got down on his knees and clasped his hands together, "Thank God for that," and winked at her.

Bella waited for him as he murmured something and got up, not knowing why was she even putting up with him.

"So Isabella, where is the destination?" he asked, as if they were two buddies changing their usual hang out.

"It's Bella," she said absentmindedly.

They were already in the parking lot by then and almost five feet away from her truck when abruptly, the boy stopped in front of her and neared his face to hers. He was some inches taller than her so he had to tilt his face to look at her brown eyes.

When chocolate eyes met the emerald ones of his, he stubbornly proclaimed, "I don't like Bella. Isabella is far more prettier," then arced a brow.

Bella started to say something when he took the keys from her hand and went to open her truck for her.

"Do I even know you?" Bella suddenly burst out when he held the door open for her. Her face a bubble of confusion, irritation and somewhat embarrassment with a hint of redness on her cheeks.

The other teen sighed wistfully and then closed the door of the driver's seat and again stood before her with his hands on his hips. "You don't need to know a person to act casual with. But seeing that you're well," he gestured to all of her, "easily angered, I'll take it slowly and that is just for your sake," he took a step back and offered his hand for her to shake and smiled, showing a cute smile and a piercing she just noticed on his lower lip, "I'm Landon Dalateven, seventeen years old, moved her from China because mom's Chinese and well," he scratched his navy hair, "Oh, I dyed my hair this color, it used to be orange, like fiery orange, it was creeping me out and people were starting to laugh at me. I can speak Chinese which is probably why I am popular," he mocked. "Mom's a weird person but I love her like any other kid and I believe in everything," he grinned at that.

Bella swallowed and then nodded, "Nice to meet you," she muttered, impatient to get to her car and leave. "You know, my dad will be home soon and I need to get back, so…,"

"Aw, can I visit? I always liked police and stuff, with their guns and everything,"

Does she say no to him? She didn't even know him, he was scaring her but Landon didn't wait for an answer, he moved behind her and pushed her gently to her car, "Go home, we don't want Chief Swan to worry about his little goose," he kidded.

She walked ahead, not wanting him to push her anymore, he was being obnoxious. Who was he to tell her what to do? What was his big deal anyway? When she finally got inside her truck and put the key in the ignition, Landon knocked on her window and gestured for her to open it. Bella almost grunted but she rolled the window down, he folded his arms on top of the opened window and told her, "I forgot to tell you something about me," with his eyebrows knitted together as if what he was going to say was something important.

Bella's heart suddenly started to thud, she couldn't possibly escape his features, his features that looked just like them. Apart from the eyes, everything seemed perfect. _Maybe he sucked the blood of plants._ Her mind couldn't work anymore. Only the throbbing of her heart and head that made her think so insanely echoed through her whole body.

"I'm human," he explained.

* * *

**Ruko: I noticed the stupid mistakes I did in the first chapters but won't change them, you're smart enough to get it.**

**Maki: Cheese Ruko! That's a long line.**

**Ruko: Whaaaa? Shaddup .**

**Maki: You shut up!**

**Ruko: Hush! Thanks for reading! Hope you like it.**

**Maki: Yup Yup, we're sorry, hope you enjoyed this!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! I DO! I DO!**

**(Maki is full of emotions) *facepalm***


End file.
